The Gathering
by MelodyofDeath42
Summary: What would happen if naruto knew about the kyuubi since he was 5? What would happen if he gathered the jinchuuriki? I'm bad with summaries :P strong!naruto and sortofsmart!naruto otherwise he is the same naruto we all know and love!
1. Prologue

_Prolouge_ :

It was a late night with partying going on and all the civilians were starting to create a mob to find one boy- or so to speak young jinchuuriki. That boy was Uzumaki Naruto who was currently at the moment running and hiding for his life. For tonight was October tenth the day the villagers were cruelest to him on this day his _birthday_.

 _NormalPOV_ :

* _huff huff puff_ * " _I-I think I lost them.w-why is it always me they go after sure I'm an orphan but there are a ton of others so why specifically me?_ " Thought a 5 year old Naruto * _huffhuff_ * "Hey! I think the demon went over here!" Yelled a random civilian " _shi* they're here! Where to go where to go?!_ " (A/N I won't swear so but it's needed so there) Mentally screamed Naruto,but alas he was at a dead end. That night Naruto went to the ICU and this wasn't the first time it was actually the 10th in his short life so far.

 _Scene change in the ICU where Naruto is unconscious:_

The old man better known as the professor or the sandaime hokage stood above the young boy wondering what he should do "*sigh* this is the worst they've done so far and he is only 5, it will only keep getting worse and worse. Let's see the list"

List:

5 fractured ribs

1 broken arm

2 broken legs but will heal

1 head injury

Massive loss of blood required 2 blood transfusions

 _End list_

 _*sigh* "should I tell him who his parents are and why he is being tormented? No I'll only tell him why but I will give him a hint to study some more"_

 _Timeskip two weeks later_

 _*groan* "where am I ?"_ Naruto thought as he woke up. "ah Naruto your awake I see." says the sandaime as he entered " hey jii-chan where am I?" Asked Naruto "you're in the. ICU you fainted after the mob beat you. the anbu team patrolling found you in the alley way severely injured."replies the sandaime

"Naruto have you ever wondered why the civilians hate you so much? Even more so than the other orphans?" Asked satutobi (sandaime) "Yes! will you tell be why Jii-chan?!" yelled/asked Naruto " I shall tell you as long as you promise not to hate nor swear vengeance on konoha and the villagers you are better than them and will get over it you must swear on your ninja pride" "Of course jii-chan I don't care what they say I swear on my ninja pride that I will **NEVER EVER** betray konoha,Believe it dattebayo!" (A/N okay I had to don't hate it was needed for old times sake) vowed naruto and so the old man told him about the demon inside and assured him he was NOT the demon but the jailer not only that he told of others in the same predicament as him maybe worse maybe a little bit better but only because when they worked hard enough had their village acknowledged them through their blood sweat and tears (quite literally in this case). Naruto soon wanted see these people and ask how? how did they live through the same treatment everyday still be loyal to their village and able to smile everyday and be fine (in bee's case) he soon became determined and so our journey/story begins.

 **A/n so this is from wattpad and of course i don't own anything and by from wattpad i wrote it there but i always wanted to post it here the central hub of fanfiction for the world:D**


	2. New Beginnings

_3 years later_ :

"WHOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled an eight year old blond as he was dunning away from...

30 anbu

26 jounin

20 chuunin

15 hunternin

And 3 trackers

As he yelled he began his escape plan by using kawarimi on the garbage can he saw two blocks away. As he was doing that the ninja's we're starting to gain on him all thinking _"today's the day!todays the day we finally catch the little brat"_ just as they're moods we're being brought up he disappeared they kept running all thinking _" NO NO! WHHHHYYYYY!? MUST THE WORLD BE SO CRUELLLLL!?"_ They're moods were brought to depressing they slowly began to give up on the search he was masked by the smell of garbage so even the inuzukas couldn't find him they couldn't sense his chakra either since the fox kept it concealed so well.

As they each gave up they all vowed one day ONE DAY they'd catch the little brat. As they were doing this and loathing about naruto he was laughing his metaphorical ass off "ahahahahahhahahahahaha they-they're sooooooo dumb how did they fall for that!?" * _wipes tears from eyes_ * "Ahem Naruto just what do you think you're doing?" Scolded an angry Iruka-sensei "geh iruka-sensei when did you get here" asked naruto rather nervously he didn't understand how he got snuck up on he didn't even sense him I mean come on that's a rip off!" it doesn't matter when I got here, what matters is that your skipping class AGAIN! and I know for a fact that your smart and strong at least low to mid chuunin but you don't try and instead you go around goofing off you can't be hokage like that naruto *sigh*come let's go" said a slightly calmer iruka after yell at Naruto for like the 50th time. "Haiiiii sensei."

 _Scene change the academy:_

 _*door opens* "_ HEYYYYY GUYS, HOW'S IT GOIN?!" Naruto yells with an ear splitting grin on his face. mummers and whispers go around the room like: it's him again, its that dobe ,etc. ' _tch why does it always happen well whatever I definitely don't care right_?' * _naruto leaves room with a sad and contemplating look on his face_ *

To Be Continued (Tbc)

 **A/N to be honest i never knew why i left it off like that well continue reading please**


	3. Training

_Training ground 7:_

 _*thunk**clunk**etc* dang it I keep missing the last shuriken !"_ "Well well if it isn't the little maggot how's it goin' still training to meet those 'friends' of yours?" asked a childish voice from behind Naruto"GAHHH Anko-nee-San naze daiyo why do you do this every time?!"yelled Naruto"hahahahahaa it's t-t hahahahah too funny you should have seen your face hahahaha" *initiate brighter-than-red-blush*

"So why are you here?" "to help you of course if I didn't who would?"anko asked as if she was the only 'kind' person out there. "Sssuuuuurrrrreeee..." Said a VERY skeptical Naruto no doubt thinking about all the other time Anko has come to _'help' where are those training buddies when you need them?!'_

 _Flashback 2 years ago:_

 _It was a nice day and Naruto decided to ask his Anko-oneechan to help him train and that he would do what ever she said now during this time he did not yet know of the horrors of Anko since she had always been kind him Oooooohhhhh how wrong he was, he had to learn the_ hard _way. (A/N I'm going to skip the conversation cause I can't think of what they would say :( ) they trained for about 5 hours with no breaks and another 3 hours after a 1 hour break and he went home swearing never and I mean NEVER to train with Anko again._

 _On that day the one they never thought would ever be tired with his endless energy went home looking as if he had seen hell._

 _Flashback end_

"Oi what are you spacing out for?"Anko asked "N-nothing Anko-nee" stuttered a VERY nervous Naruto "oi since I'm gonna be the only one training you today how about we go _allllllllll_ out?" Anko asked VERY creepily so that Naruto had his skin crawling "w-what about yugao-nee and hayato-nii?!" Naruto asked praying nothing happened or came up so they could save him ahhh how naive he was "they're out on a date" deadpanned anko _'whatttttttt whyyy whyyy today of all days!HHHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP MEEEEEEE! SOMEONE SAVE MEEEE!'_

 _And that my dear friends was the day Naruto was scarred for life twice and left looking like he had seen shinigami-sama_

 _THE END_

 **A/N so let me explain this was originally a filler hence why it is so short but i feel i should still post it here though**


	4. Genin exams

_Normal POV (as always cause I suck at first person)_

 _'Todays the day today's definitely gotta be the day I finally was able to make 3 of those dam*ed bunshin hehemwahahahahhahahhahaha'_ Naruto thought with a devil's smile on his face while everybody who saw him sweatdropped .

One by one each person was tested in ninjutsu Naruto and sasuke - the one most likely to get rookie of the year- aced all the others and it was down to ninjutsu. Many came out proud genin/shinobi and some came out disappointed and determined for the next time they take the test. Naruto's name was finally called he entered the place he called the room of doom cause it determines his fate and this was his last chance cause he failed _every_ other time." Are you ready naruto?"Iruka asked "ye-" naruto said before he was cut off " great now do kawarimi no Justu" iruka commanded

He did the hand signs concentrated for 10 seconds and yelled " **Kawarimi no justu** " he the. Proceeded to be sat on for the fact he switched with the chair iruka was sitting on instead of the one next to him, so to speak iruka was NOT pleased

"Well then next I guess is henge,DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE NARUTO." iruka said in a very intimidating and irritated tone. sweating profusely(anime style of course) he though ' _w-well then I wassss gonna do orike but nooooo stupid Kawarimi had to get him pissed_ ' he did the seals and did the justu making a perfect copy of Iruka.

"Now Naruto are you ready?cause this is the justu that has screwed you over time and time again." Iruka said genuinely concerned "OF COURSE I AM WHO DO YOU THINK I AM I THE GREAT UZUMAKI NARUTO THATS WHO!" naruto yelled "then show me show me do the enemy of all jinchuuriki!" (yes iruka knows that naruto knows the village secret why else would he tell him?)said iruka "AHHHHHHHH **BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!** " *poof* two bunshins appeared _one_ short of passing... "*insert the shock/horrified face of naruto* WWWWHHHYYYY!?*anime tears* IT WAS FINE YESTERDAY! IRUKA-SENSEI I SWEAR THERE WERE THREE YESTERDAY!" Yelled naruto in the saddest voice in the world making you feel like you kicked a puppy, abandoned and killed the worlds cutest most innocent baby, and makes you feel like crap and feel guilty about saying anything bad. *gulp* "I'm sorry naruto but with no proof or evidence I can't pass you, though if you get to it after school as a retest and keep this a secret alright(mizuki that bas***d isn't in this fanfic cause just cause)oh and if you can get someone to teach you kage bunshin that will work too even though your probably won't you can try... right? Anyways good luck and keep this retest a secret I'm only doing this because I know you can't perform genjutsu _at all_ so good luck."

 _"Hmmm which jounin can I sucker into teaching me today_?" "Oiiiiii naruto!" " _hmm who's that?"_ *looks up* "Oh konichiwa yugao-neesan!" naruto said "konichiwa I heard you had exams well did you pass?" she asked very innocently even though she knew he didn't since he didn't have a headband his face seemingly instantly darkened as he mumbled "no..." she then proceeded to feel terribly guilty for bringing it up"but... If I learn kage Bunishin or make the right amount iruka says I can retest and pass." he said with a smile on his face yugao was shocked she had never heard of this but she thought ' _well isn't he lucky iruka must've made and exception knowing how hard naruto worked_ ' " hey how bout' I teach you since I missed yesterday this should make up for it right?" With sparkling eyes like a puppy finding it's new master naruto yelled "HAI"

 _2 hrs later training ground 7:_

 _"_ KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" finally a shadow clone was created but this time not just one it was one hundred! " I-I I did it yugao-nee-chan did you see that I did it!" naruto yelled so happily with tears of joy and accomplishment yugao just smiled and patted his back and said "go now go and be a genin make us your teachers and training buddies proud!"

 _Academy ground retest for naruto:_

"Naruto I will only test you for bunshin or kage bunshin" iruka said praying naruto would pass "un" (Japanese way one of them to say yes) he did the hand seals concentrated so as not to fail " KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" ten narutos appeared since he finally learned how control chakra after an extra 30 mins of training just to be safe. "You pass come tomorrow to get assigned to a team alright?" iruka said genuinely proud of him. naruto left that day a happy ninja little did he know things would only get worse from either- no that shall be a story for another time.

Tbc

 **A/N This chapter was originally three but i compiled it all into one chapter so enjoy and i've been for getting to do this:**

 **~Melody**


	5. Teams Pranks and Intros

It was 6:30 when naruto woke up in cold sweat on the brink of tears from a nightmare 'it's just a dream' he repeated over and over like a mantra in his head to calm himself down as for what his nightmare was it was well one of the darker times of his life...

* _the nightmare_ *

It was a night sky without the moon and only the streetlights to illuminate their path he ran and ran an endless road trying to get away they were out to kill tonight and the had at least 100 people they were also cornering him out of the village basically saying "you have two options leave konoha or die" that's what they were trying to tell him naruto couldn't leave though because how else would he find the other jinchuuriki and ask them how they survived all of this? this torture? for something they did not decide to have to hold within themselves? He ran and ran until he reached a dead end 'this is the end huh?' They beat him with kicks and punches till he bleed then tortured him with weapons such as knifes and pitchforks the ninetails could bearly keep up if at all. This continued for an hour unlike the usual 20 minute mobs if it weren't for the patrol squad naruto really might've died he ended up in the ICU (intensive care unit) with...

 _List:_

 _17 broken ribs (for those of you who are confused or don't know there are 24 bones in the human body)_

 _At least 70 stab marks they couldn't count them all_

 _A broken leg and two broken arms_

 _A head injury_

 _A fractured shoulder elbow and ankles_

 _Internal organs were bleeding (they will stop after a lot of rest)_

 _List end_

He stayed there for at least 3 months unconscious he recovered during that time though it was just up to him wether or not to wake up it was satutobi's words that woke him up and made him want to get stronger. it was when he was 9 years old he has spent three years training to be a ninja with his friends he's finally achieved the first part of his ultimate goal.

 _Nightmare end_

He ate some ramen and drank some milk as per usual thankfully he smelled it to see if it was old before he drank headed out to the academy on the way he received many glares and stares but he was too happy to be a genin to care. As he entered this is where our drama begins...

"Oiiii dobe (no this is not sasuke) why'er you here didn't ya flunk oh what was it oh yea bunshin the easiest jutsu ever!hahhaahha"the class started to roar in laughter all at Naruto's expense he laughed it off but nobody seemed to notice when he clenched his fist hard enough to. Draw blood on the inside he was crying calling for help since it happened everyday but nobody ever came...until now that is " oi he did better than you in every other thing so you can't really say anything now can you?" said sasuke (wink wink nudge nudge little hint here if you question why he helped) naruto looked at sasuke an mouthed 'thank you' to him he went up and sat right next to him and blocked any fangirls fighting for the spot this lasted for about 10 mins until iruka came and told them all to shut up he announced the teams as he was doing this naruto prayed to be on the same team as his training buddies.

(I won't say the teams cause they are the same ones as in the cannon wink wink nudge nudge)

To say they were happy was an understatement except they would never admit it to each other the only downside was kakashi was their teacher they knew one thing about him from their other sensei's and that was he was ALWAYS late without fail. They decided to go buy some things in an attempt to prank him hey they had 2-3 hours and they were ninja right?"oi lets split up and see who can get the materials first." Naruto said "Baka some things are harder to get so it would be unfair." Sakura stated while punching him."meany" he mumbled while pouting "who's a meany?!" She said punching eleven harder "n-nobody" he said while crying "that's what I thought"she said with a smirk so we need list:(AN sry there are two list that are long)

1 bucket

10 bottles of water

Tripwire

A pile of erotic books

Pick axes (you'll see why)

Cheap glue

Nets

Matches

String

End list

"Let's go to the hardware store!" Sakura said "well have to take about an hour to set up and to carry it all back it will take another 15 mins so we have 45 mins get to work boys!" "Wait! What about you?!" naruto exclaimed " I'll be making sure the money doesn't get stolen and that you two don't make trouble." "b-but that's just..."he trailed off when he saw her face "nothing"he said under his breath.

They spent the next 45 mins +5 mins cause sasuke and naruto would not stop arguing. they started to see up they dug a hole with the pickaxe (told you it'd be important) about 7 feet deep and placed the nets in there, two feet in front if the door, about 1 foot away they placed the books they heard he loved. they placed tripwire in front of the door so he would trip into the hole. they also placed a bucket full of water on top if the door a well just to make sure they get at least 1 in. they had 15 mins left and decided to go out and eat at ichiraku's. When they got there naruto called out sasuke would pay the bill before sasuke could say anything Sakura agreed and it was settled that sasuke's wallet was gonna be empty Sakura apologized saying that she was saving up for something ate 50 bowls that day and Sakura lets just say she decided to pig out that day and are _more_ than naruto sasuke are 1 in an attempt to save even a little bit of money for his poor poor wallet and tab.

At the academy:

A poor unsuspecting kakashi walked in the class to see a. a stack of icha icha tied together bye a string that seemingly was burning! students sleeping and the flame was also nearing them as it was tied to the desk. now kakashi had two choices to save the icha icha which looked like it was limited addition or save the kids he were going to test. in this case he thought to flash step to put it out but the flames were nearing their targets at an insane speed (idk if this is possible but whatever plot needs it) if he chose the books he would get rare stuff that cost at least 7 months of his pay check out together but if he didn't saw the kids the hokage and their parents would beat the living shi* out of him.

He panicked _the_ kakashi _panicked_ you don't hear that every day do you? he knew if he picked the books he'd be screwed but if he chose the kids his heart and soul would be torn apart. He decided to go save the kids seeing as either way he was screwed he decided to at least save a life or three. but as he took off running he fell into a hole 7 ft deep and into a net his time was running out as he was doing this he thought "whyyyyyy does kami-sama hate me so much today gahh the tables about to burn I'm screwed!" he grabbed his kunai and cut up the net ran up the wall and to the kids all with the rush of adrenalin in 45 seconds but as he reached them his hand phased right through them his eyes widened at the trap he landed next to the desk as it set a flame. In a tree two students were laughing their asses off (sasuke was chuckling) as kakashi fell three genjutsu illusions of this moment millions of things are racing through kakashi's mind such as 'what the fu** just happened' 'I could have saved the books!' 'damn kids I'll get them back for this!' etc. said students choose that moment to enter and acted as if nothing happened and when they saw kakashi they said and quote "ahh sensei! we left the illusions there so you wouldn't worry- eh what happened to the classroom sensei?" they (naruto and Sakura) said in a very innocent voice meanwhile kakashi said with an angry face "I don't know let's go to the roof now children and my first impression of you three is" his tone went from trying to sound nice to demon evil " **I hate you all**." Chills ran up team 7's spine as they went up.

 _Rooftops:_

"Hai hai let's start off with intros like dreams name likes dislikes hobbies goals in life **and if you wanna die today."** Kakashi said the last part in a very pissed off voice suggesting that he was actually going to kill them. "W-well why don't you give us an example kaka-sensei" naruto asked ? " **what did you just call me**?" kakashi said very irritatedly " kaka-sensei?"(Spanish kaka is...?) naruto aske innocently not knowing he called his sensei poop "my name is kakashi hatake I like few things I **hate** all of you I have no dream my hobbie is to be late my goals I have none your turn blondie." "h-hai! MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! my likes are ramen training and friends. my hates are the three minutes it takes too cook ramen books paper test and people who think I'm an hobbie is to prank people. my dream is I find the friends I was born to eventually find and to be hokage to protect all of my precious ones! my goal is to beat the ones who side with the red cloud." 'red cloud. Where have I heard that before?and protecting eh? obito he may have your ideals' kakashi thought "next" he said before going back into his thoughts " my name is Sakura haruno my likes are training my friends reading and dislikes are people who talk behind each other's backs traitors and those who harm my hobbies are gardening writing and stalking sas-ahem talking to dream is to surpass tsunade and find the ones that naruto are looking whom I don't know as of yet! I don't have any current goals." 'Hmmm interesting so she doesn't know his goal completely yet either eh?' " next." "My name is sasuke uchiha. I have few likes which include trying and them" he said as he pointed at Sakura and naruto " I have too many dislikes to list. My goal to surpass one of the sanin and find the truth about the Goal is to find out who or what naruto is hiding." ' this is interesting but I'm still pissed.' " nice to meet you all then tomorrow we meet here again at 5 am I want you guys to do 15 laps around the field every half hour till I get there I'll know if you didn't do it and. There will be a test tomorrow. Well see ya then" kakashi said as he poofed out of existence leaving three surprisingly calm genin.

 **A/N i dont know why im telling you what they originally were but they were 2 chaps**


	6. Tests and Missions

It was 4:30 in the morning when naruto woke up nightmares filled his dreams once more but this time he knew he needed sleep since if was the third time that night he woke up like that. he got up and took a nice warm bath till it reached 4:45 and had some nice warm milk to go to sleep again this time though he wasn't going to wake up from a nightmare again well he didn't plan to. he woke up again at 9:27 which means he was 4 hours late rather then 5 am but he thought ' _well kakashi was probably gonna be late too_.' He then proceeded to relax and _slowly_ just ever so slowly get ready time seemed slowed quite a bit. When he was on his way to the training ground he saw sasuke and Sakura at ichiraku's and decided to join them since he hadn't had breakfast yet.

 _Meanwhile at the training grounds_ :

'Where are the god da*n kids I've been waiting for 4 hrs and 25 minutes already I was expecting them to at least be obedient and come on time while he spied on them and acted like he came late. But truly he was just worried that the next prank will make him insane and he was worrying for nothing!

 _Back to the stand_ :

"So who's paying?not me!"naruto called out "not me!" sakura and sasuke said nearly at the same time but Sakura was slightly faster and once again they began the tradition of naruto eating 50 bowls of ramen sakura being sorry and still eating 3 bowls and sasuke trying to save money by eating slowly. when they finally got there they saw a sleeping kakashi and it was 10:30 am. "No way did he actually come at 5 and wait for us? that was like 6 hrs and 30 mins at least!" they started to feel guilty an at the same time mischievous so when naruto pulled out a marker no one complained they had little space to draw though so when they finished the eye they decided to pull down the mask well they were but a hand reached up and grabbed their hands. "what do you think your doing?" Kakashi asked "n-nothing sensei we were going to wake you up." Naruto replied trying and failing to play it off but failing "sensei have you been waiting here all morning?" Sakura asked cautiously " why yes yes I have since 4:45 actually" was what kakashi said they started to feel guiltier by the second 'yes yes feel guilty as you should for prancing me!' pressure gave in and Sakura gave kakashi a mirror and booked it to the nearest populated area where he couldn't kill her. kakashi just stated into the mirror and fumed he chased after the other two who did the same as sakura.

After wasting a half an hour they decided to have a truce and have lunch in which sasuke took advantage of the fact kakashi was richer than him into account and made him pay for his tab and for the food.

By the time they got back not was to late to start the test 'I'll just do it tomorrow' kakashi thought "I'm suspending the survival test till tomorrow. I'll warn you now this test has 66% fail rate if you wanna back out then Do so now. oh and same time arrangement as today don't be late." No one backed out they just stood there absolutely calm 'tch these guys are boring was the thought kakashi had as looked for their reactions.

Normal POV the next day:

This time the members of team seven all came on time and looked for kakashi whom was not there but they were sure he would come soon so they did as told and ran around the field multiple times. They the got sidetracked and discussed what the test might have been. " do you think it's the same test that yugao-nee and Anko-nee gave us? The one with the bells." Sakura asked " I don't know probably he doesn't seem very creative to make a new one. What do you think sasuke?" Naruto answered back " If it is the same test we should just use the sane strategy as last time." They agreed that naruto would be the bait sasuke would be the frontal attacker and Sakura would get the bells when he was distracted by the other two.

7 am:

Kakashi finally came "im sorry I guess I broke my alarm when i hit snooze." was his excuse (kakashi's excuses makes sense what in gods name is happening!?) he decided since they were sainting for him to take them to breakfest also telling them though that during the test they would throw up if they ate but using that same logic naruto said "then why are you eating?" "because I have a stronger stomach" was kakashi's reply

Back to the field after kakashi's money was depleted of course:

"You have until 12 pm to get these two bells from me and it begins now!" Kakashi yelled the time was 8:00am so they had 4 hours they nodded at eachother an the other two jumped away while naruto stayed behind "ho are you just staying behind?" kakashi asked amused " I'm not staying behind!" "then why are you still here?" "because I want a fair battle face me! kakashi sensei!" naruto exclaimed he started to rush forward making the hand seals for kage bunshin when he got close enough he used it and kakashi's view was blocked by narutos. sasuke took this chance to henge and join the attack he made the seals for the grand fireball jutsu and used it he then threw 10 kunai to hide in the fire kakashi destroyed as many bunshin a he could before he saw a fireball headed towards him he decided to dodge and stopped attacking the narutos which kept multiplying but because he got cornered into a tree that Sakura was hiding behind and she snuck up and got them which caused kakashi to jump a little because he forgot about Sakura. "Haha well I lost but who is staying back there are only two bells after all." kakashi said "oh screw that none of us are going back we don't leave a comrade/friend behind!" naruto yelled the other two nodded with him kakashi closed his eyes and said "congratulations you all pass!" and the famous "those who brake the rules are trash but those who leave a comrade behind are worse than trash" " meet on the red bridge near the hot spring tomorrow at 7 am." and he proofed out of existence "so we go at 9 am?" sasuke asked " yea guess so" naruto said.

The next day:

"Hey have you guys heard of how bad the d rank missions are?" naruto asked "yea they are apparently the hell of all ninjas."sasuke answered back "then what if we were to purposefully fail so we get banded from them?then we'd never have to deal with them" naruto tried to convince them "well it does sound interesting." Sakura agreed we'll try it and if it works we'll keep on doing it." kakashi was almost there only a couple feet away when he said "today we will be doing some missions." in a monotone voice while reading icha icha. As they headed it the hokage's tower he noticed the three were talking amongst themselves wondering what they were talking about he decided to eavesdrop for a little bit "well how do you scare a cat to insanity?" Sakura asked "simple you keep pulling on its tail till it remembers your face and becomes terrified of you." Naruto responded 'why are they talking about how to drive a cat insane?' Kakashi wondered as they entered sarutobi's office "hi jiji!" Naruto said happily "we're here for a mission hokage sama." Kakashi said in a very bored tone "this is your first mission right then I shall give you the task of Catching Tora the demon cat." Sarutobi's said with his eyes closed they left the mission area to go fins Tora they had to run everywhere to find him and when they did Tora was sure he saw demons that was how pissed they were. When he was caught they gripped his tail so hard that he fainted after of course giving multiple scratches to their faces everyone yes everyone even kakashi 'serves you right you dang cat.' After all they all received at least one scratch from him at least the mission was a failed one because they harmed Tora.

4 weeks later after failing many many MANY missions:

"Team seven I am disappointed in you especially you kakashi you should be teaching them how to do their missions properly." Sarutobi said in a disappointed voice "hey I tried they just keep failing no matter what I do!" Kakashi said sort of desperately "still you have failed and I have but no choice but to ban your team from anymore d ranks missions in fear of anyone getting hurt." naruto couldn't hold it in anymore and cheered to the end of d ranks forever! Sakura laughed and sasuke just smirked like the emo he is but they were truly glad they worked hard to plan out how to fail their d ranks. When they were leavening the office kakashi asked " why did you plan to fail d ranks?" their answer was " so we would never have to deal with them for the rest of ours lives." when one thinks about it the idea is brilliant when on the surface they look like idiots for failing always look underneath the underneath my friends always.

 **A/N i got the idea of failing d ranks from another FF on FF but i don't remember the name of their story but all credit for that idea is from them :P**

 **~Melody**


	7. Thee mother The scroll and The journey

Naruto POV: (omg I'm doing another POV •o•!)

*knock knock* "come in" said the voice I knew oh so well as I entered I heard him say "oh naruto you actually knocked this time and what do I owe the pleasure of talking to you again?" "Jiji I want to go on an adventure to find them. To find the others I want to make us a gathering called 'Tails'. Can I get permission?" I asked desperately I've waited and trained for so long I must be ready! "Hmmm I will allow it but on some conditions." Should I agree? It's my only chance I've got.. "Fine what are they?" I asked cautiously " 1. You must send a report at least once a week need to have a person or an animal with you 3. You have until the 2nd genin exams to find them all not sell out konoha under any circumstances 5. come back safely." Hearing the last rule I felt a little guilty and sad for the old man "un I'll come back old man for sure believe it!" I said with a sad smile on my face

Normal POV:

He headed home to start packing he already had an Idea of whom he should bring he would have pack extra for him though. Yes it is an animal but what it is you will have to just wait and see. He decided to leave at midnight (who doesn't when they leave their village) to pass the time he decided to write letters to the other jinchuuriki and send them ahead of time so they would know of his existence,he may or may not visit them, and that he was peaceful. The sun was only halfway through the sky when he finished so he decided to got to ichiraku's and spend some of his remaining time with his left during the night at around 10 pm. All was going well as he started to leave the village though the guards this time for once were actually not izumo nor kotetsu and were doing their job said "halt ninja of konoha where do you think your going?" He asked "I have permission from the hokage." Naruto stated simply "where's your proof?" Naruto pulled out a scroll with the hokage's seal on it with permission for him to travel around for up to a year. The old an told him to keep it on him just in case something like this always happened. One other thing the old man gave him was a picture of konoha so he would never forget home and where his friends were. He nearly cried when he was given it,when he was finally allowed to pass he headed towards a tree in the middle of the forest to pick up his fiery friend yes fiery as in burning. He told the little bird "we're gonna go find others just like me." it was a baby phoenix he found the little guy injured by the roadside beaten up by _something_ he didn't know what though. He headed off in a random direction from there. The place he was headed you ask? It was the wave country not that he knew he had no map.

He was now 3 days into his journey and was now currently going through a forest with his Phoenix friend all was well until a large screech was heard. Startled by the sound naruto jumped to the trees immediately to hide as his instincts told him to and boy was he glad he did because as soon as he hid a giant shadow of a bird flew over him he looked up to see one of the grandest sights a Phoenix but this one was looking for its baby and that baby just happened to be the one with naruto ' _what f**k is it doing here?!_ ' He wondered worriedly. the Phoenix decided to circle the skies _specifically_ there and just happened to land there for some god dang reason. while this was happening naruto wondered why the world hated him oh so much. It started to look around as if searching for _something_ or _someone_. The Phoenix then looked directly towards Naruto's direction and headed straight towards him ready to fight just in case to his surprise again (why so many suprises?) she spoke "child, have my seen baby?" She seemed mad but in the calm way like she was willing to give you a chance "do you mean him?" He asked questionably while holding the little guy up "sheng!" she called out in a surprised voice "child why do you have my son?" She said ready to kill if the reason was not good enough "I-I found him a couple weeks ago on the road beaten up from something I don't know what but I treated him!" He closed his eyes preparing for an attack...that never came ever so cautiously she looked furious but that rage was not directed at him thankfully "how dare he... I'm sure it was him who else would dare... to leave him in the middle of it all..." she kept mumbling naruto took that chance to ask "u-um what you name by the way I didn't quite catch it... heeee!" He said whe. She turned towards him with malice in her eyes which became gentler as she spoke " my name is Suzaku,child what is your name?" She asked "its naruto!" he exclaimed " well then naruto, I shall grant you one wish and this scroll to summon us when you are in fire need of assistance of some sort or when you like. now what is your wish so I can return with sheng." naruto was unsure of what to do on one hand he can wish for all the other jinchuuriki to be with him right now to save the trouble but that was too easy and he needed to keep his promise of always having someone or an animal with him and so if she took sheng he breaks a promise and his nindo was to never break a promise. it became clear to him as he realized which was the better choice. " I wish to travel with sheng until I have completed my goal and return to konoha!" His mind was made up "I'm sorry but I cannot grant you that wish this child of too precious for he is my only child." suzaku shook her head slowly "you promised me a wish and that is my with so I won't back down!"

He truly did not change his mind no matter what trick suzaku used to change his mind he kept his will until she finally gave in at the end of the day " fine I shall grant your wish child but if _anything_ happens to my baby by my power and wings of flame you will die I swear on it." She said intimidating naruto as she left to go home to their world wherever that is. naruto fell asleep as soon as his head found a good spot to sleep he didn't even care if he was hungry or cold 'i-it's been such a long day...' he though looking nearly dead and fainted soon afterwards.

 **A/N wow these chapters are really short on FF though i expected as much ill try to make them longer after i finish importing them all from wattpad (FF is better for FF 10/10 just sayin)**

 **~Melody**


	8. Jobs

5 days into his journey naruto realized he needed to start the letter to keep jiji updated do that when he did come back he wouldn't be mad at him he decided not to tell/report about suzaku in fear that he would be ordered to return and if that happened he wouldn't be able to continue on his journey. ' _ahh ahh what do I write_?' Naruto wondered with a scroll in front of him. then a thought hit him 'he never said it had to be long...'

Said letter goes as:

Dear jiji,

The journey is haven't been many troubles.

Bye

Your beloved next hokage,

naruto uzumaki

End letter:

"That should be fine." naruto muttered under his breath he summoned a messenger bird (I'm pretty sure almost all ninja can summon them right? 0.O) as soon as it was out of his sight he left again with sheng.

In about an hour he got to a town the town seemed to be barren of people but the only sign he found that they were there were the people in the alley ways starved and looking for death. 'What a terrible town.' he thought but he headed forward wondering 'where'll I stay tonight?' Just as he thought that he bumped into two people-or to be more precise jinchuuriki he just didn't know it at the time-

"Owww sorry geez that hurt." naruto said while holding his head

"it's fine."said the man he bumped in to his friend next to him asked

"are you okay?" While blowing bubbles (wink wink nudge nudge) "yea I'm fine, um since your the only people I could find here that weren't on the streets do you possibly have a place I could stay for a day or four!?"

He said clapping his hand up and eyes closed praying the men looked at each other they did have business but they didn't mind well at least the man blowing bubbles didn't the other man did seem like he wanted to finish his business quickly,though as he was about to state his opinion his bubble blowing friend sent a puppy dog look at him which the man was sadly weak against and ended up saying

" fine " naruto looked at them with sparkling eyes yelling

"thank you!thank you!Thank you! By the way what're your names? Mine naruto nice to meet ya dattebayo!" He yelled with a huge grin "I'm utakata and this grump is yagura." They talked a little on the way to the inn well utakata and naruto were yagura kept to himself. For some reason naruto felt as if their names were familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

When they got to the 'inn' naruto gaped at the size of the place he was going to stay at it had to be the size of a mansion compared to all the other shacks around there. "Are you sure this is the inn we're staying at? i mean it doesn't even look like an inn." Naruto asked "when did we ever say it was an inn? It's my villa well when this place was flourishing about 1 year ago." Yagura answered back 'v-villa? Is this guy rich or what?' Naruto thought they showed him to his new room for now as they went to their own rooms for alone time.

Naruto being the kid he was, he was getting bored really quickly so he decided to explore more since he hadn't explored this half of town which seemed to be ALOT richer than the other half he came across. When he went to the sea side he saw a bridge and on that bridge was an old man that looked like he was going to get beaten up while building it.

Being the good ninja he was he jumped in and yelled "what do you think you're doing!? Don't hurt the old man!" They responded violently attacking him since it was a taijutsu fight he had the advantage gai sort of training him on the side an all. they lounged for him with their fist which he dodged easily he ran behind them and hit their pressure points in their necks making them faint.

"hey old man you alright? My name is naruto by the way what is yours?" The old man replied "I'm the bridge builder tazuna for the save by the way do you mind if I hire you to protect me until I finish the bridge? Gato has blocked all the trade routes to monopolize us and that bridge will allow us the ability to trade with others again." Naruto pondered about this yes he _thought_ about it instead of outright agreeing. But then he though what if it was konoha and this was the old man he smiled and said "sure!" Tazuna said "good kid but you just may not be enough do you have anyone that could help as well? It's only going to take about 2 weeks I will pay both you and whoever is helping. " "Oh there's two guys I'm staying with I can ask them probably!" Naruto replied pulling yagura and utakata into yet another detour on their journey/mission.

 **A/N so i read your review i feel the same about the paragraphs but I've always had trouble separating them =P and these were pre-written chapters that I'm importing from my account on watt pad so when I'm done the updates will be much slower and probably will become more suited for this**

 **~Melody**


	9. true pain is when the heart hurts

When naruto went back to the villa and explained their situation - ahem I mean his situation they were not pleased yes even the easy going utakata they had business to attend to and they had to finish it soon or else... things would only get worse

"I'm sorry but I promised the old man and I don't like breaking promises!" Naruto begged "but we have business to attend to to konoha." They responded  
Narrator moment:  
Let me explain I am the narrator and though few parts I shall appear I do exist. now the current situation in the most is that they are having a civil war. they were sent to konoha to ask for reinforcements by the sandaime mizukage. (he is not yet a kage in this fic)  
Narrator moment end  
Naruto then had an aha! Moment and asked "why don't you send shadow clones?" Naruto asked

" they are easily destroyed so if they were to get destroyed on the way there we can do anything and out village will be destroyed." yagura explained calmly "I know a couple of paths there so I could grant you easy access if you need. so pleaaaasssseeeee I'm beggin ya here dattebayo." Naruto begged

They looked at each other (yagura and utakata) and yagura sighed "fine but the second our clones are destroyed, if the are destroyed we're leaving understand?" Naruto smiled brightly and responded "hai!"

Day 1:  
It started off pretty well until about 2 pm a couple of thugs decided to barge in and disturbed yagura while he was reading.(bad move boys bad move 0.O) yagura was very unhappy with the disturbance and took things into his own hands. naruto was at the moment charging in to fight them but just as he made it 4 shuriken hit all four on their left temples so they instantly died. "W-what was that?" naruto said shakily he looked to his left to see yagura reading his book and utakata sweat dropping.

Day 2:  
This day was not any better than the last it was worse actually they came at the same time at the same place but this time they called out for whoever it was that killed 2 of their men there were 6 of them this time. utakata stepped in and knocked them out 'you Gus should be grateful I even did that for you yagura would have just out right killed you' he left them out on the streets

Day 3:  
It seemed that the bandits finally smartened up and stayed away for a day tazuna ended up inviting them for dinner as thanks for what they have done so far. when the got to the house it was relatively normal well if you weren't a jinchuuriki and had a family...unfortunately they were all jinchuuriki whom had never experienced a family dinner yet so the were a little awkward even at the villa they are separately. then they met little Inari ah yes the little kid they like to think of as a little sh*t after _that_ incident.  
At the dinner table:  
"Why are you even trying anyways it's not like you'll be able to beat gato anyways." Inari said out if the blue "what are ya talkin bout? Of course we'll beat him it's not like he's strong anyways dattebayo." Naruto said laughing it off "you don't understand! You guys probably don't even know the pain we go through! Dad couldn't even fight him how are _you_ going to huh!? Answer me!" Inari yelled at this he managed to poke at something he never should have in all three of them and all at once in a very creepy way they said "pain? What do _you_ know about pain?" Their tone was very dark and deep well except naruto's he hasn't gone through that puberty thing yet lucky him... anyways ahem " have you ever been hit near to death?" Naruto asked "have you ever walked around and been glared at?" Utakata said next "have you ever been betrayed by someone you though you trusted?" They kept going and at the end they asked "well have you?" They said in that same scary tone "n-n-no..i" Inari answered on the verge of tears- no he was already crying "then you don't know what true pain is." They replied and they stood up and went their own ways they did however eventually end up back at the villa safely.  
Day 4:  
This time there was only two thugs but this wasn't just any thug it was a missing nin mercenary from the bloody mist. it was zabuza and haku who had come which came as a shock to yagura and utakata because they were once on the same team and then friends as jounin until a certain _incident_ happened.  
"I-is that you zabuza?" Yagura asked very shakily utakata was speechless "hmmm who are you?" Zabuza racked his memory for a little bit and said "ah your those teammates of mine when in was still a ninja of the mist, well then hello again."

 **A/N i swear to god if it shows java code my god I'm gonna be pissed tell me if it does and i tried harder to separate the paragraphs tell me how i can improve btw any notes i put in it are from wattpad since it doesn't have the same rules but i think it explains things sometimes so ill keep it there and i know you guys aren't dumb**


	10. ricordi and deals

"I thought-but you- how?" Yagura asked cause clearly utakata was too shocked to even speak naruto asked "hmmm who is this?" Naruto wondered ruining the moment "h-he is-" utakata started until zabuza cut him off "I'm one of the nine in that class of genin that survived we were in the same team and friends till I became a missing nin of course there were a couple others but that isn't what's important right now, what's important is that your trying to take away my meal ticket and sadly I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen." And so he ok his big ass clever demon sword thing and swung at them they thankfully dodged but when an opening came only naruto attacked

"what're ya guys doin' huh?! Don't space out!" Naruto yelled trying to get them to attack but they were frozen

"heh they're still like that huh?" Zabuza said suddenly "what do you mean still like that?" Naruto asked while trying to attack him "they never had the will to fight me head on even when we sparred they only fought each other though we were friends. I guess it was only reasonable they didn't want to let _them_ out and kill me though I don't die that as I like to say if your afraid of your own power than that makes you weaker!" Zabuza said while dodging naruto and making seals for the **ninja art mist jutsu (i don't remember the name)** then he cast it a mist suddenly appeared as zabuza disappeared "crap we let him use _that_ jutsu" yagura said suddenly a senbon came out of nowhere hitting naruto in the back of the neck

"don't forget about me..." A boy mumbled "haku don't interfere unless necessary!" Zabu said unhappily from the mist that brought back a memory from the good old days for yagura and utakata  
Cueing flashback:  
It was mission to infiltrate the rebels base and annihilate the enemy it was an important mission because it was their supply base all was going well until one rebel suddenly got up again after being knocked out or so they thought he went to stack zabuza and thankfully he dodged and fought back it was swing miss swing miss back and forth zabuza started to look fatigued and so utakata made a move and decided to help zabuza at which for some reason zabuza got pissed off at him and attacked him for interrupting his fight

"Oi stop attacking him zabuza!" Yagura yelled trying to hold him back

"why?! He interrupted my fight!" He said with a mad mans look in his eye

"because he saved your life..."yagura said with a dark look "at the cost of his own."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused but still angry as he turned to gets a look at utakata what he saw made him realize his mistake utakata's wound reopened which they were closing as he was resting there was a large slash across his arm from the man that attacked zabuza whom turned quick enough to let the sword fall on his arm there was also a slash across his chest that reopened even though he knew that thing would heal it his did start to feel guilty only a teeny bit though

"B-Baka it's not my fault he got hurt." zabuza said looking away childishly pouting (he's such a tsundere or would be if we knew him better) utakata said

"it's alright,don't worry, it'll heal soon anyway it won't scar either! So I'll still get the ladies!dont worry zabu!" At this yagura started to laugh but while trying to stifle it he let go of zabuza in which immediately went to a corner and faced at it away from the other two hiding his blush and that day was never spoken of again  
End flash back

"I'm sorry zabuza-sama but that is an order I cannot obey, how bout you have a reunion and I deal with this boy here?" Haku suggested

"ha! Since when did you give orders? Haku just stay back and wait for the time till I call you." Zabuza brushed off

"wait!" Yagura said out of the blue

"what? why do you keep delaying this fight?"  
"Because I have a proposition for you a deal in simpler terms and it may work out for the both of us." yagura proposed

utakata was thinking 'have you gone mad!? You know he wouldn't except a deal!'

"Hmm fine I'll listen just because your an old friend I'll give you one chance if you can't appeal to me than I will kill you that fair?" Zabuza said while smirking 'impossible for zabu to actually listen to someone...the world must be ending' Was what went through utakata's head

"here's the deal we'll pay you double what gato is paying you and extra if you comeback to the mist again and even more if you sell gato out. how's that sound?" Yagura proposed zabuza just stood there for awhile and out of nowhere started laughing

"I doubt you'd even be able to do that seeing as he's paying about a million yen if you have 2 million and that extra you supposedly have to give afterwards than I will listen to every order to the letter for the **rest I my life**." Then he smirked "that **IF** you can hahahhahahaha! out of my generosity I will give you a week to do this no more no less and if you don't have it I shall kill you."

"Fine then it's a deal." with that zabuza left  
Naruto went up to them and asked "do you guys really have that much money?!"

"No sadly not even close." yagura said dead serious at which naruto yelled "then why'd you make the deal!? We're gonna die ya know!"

"Yes I know that but something's wrong with that 1 million yen that zabu is getting..." somewhere in the distance zabu sneezed "so you think it maybe a false deal gato is giving him and we just need evidence?" Naruto asked seriously afraid for his life "yup we just need to get it." utakata said like he was in on this idea the whole time "let's go then I don't wanna die yet!" Is what naruto yelled as they headed off.

 **A/N so i tried to split it up even more don't know how good it is :/**


	11. Disappearance

They headed back to the villa to decide what to do when they got there though they all asked each other at the same time "sooooo how do you propose we get this information?"

Soon after they proceeded to face the ground in despair.

"Wait so none of us know how to gather the info?" Naruto asked the other two shook their heads

"We are sooooo screwed!" naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

they spent about an hour talking about what to do since they usually gent info from the spies of information gathers or info brokers never had they had to get the information themselves it was always just... there provided only there when needed never known why it was just always there until... now.

"Well you usually ask around town right?" Utakata suggested

"but how do we do it inconspicuously?" Yagura asked

" how about we do a henge and let shadow clones so the work that way we get the information and we don't have any work to do! Smart right?" Naruto exclaimed

'thats called being lazy,well whatever who cares I'll just go with it' the other two thought at that moment the clones they had sent to konoha had dispelled.

Instantly they were looking through the memories they were rejected sadly for the same reason the rebellion was rejected "we're still recovering from the kyuubi attack 12 yrs ago." it was more like "I don't want to be involved in this war so stay away."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help you other than getting you there..." Naruto said sadly to the other two "its fine he seemed very adamant about it to, I doubt you could even change his mind if you tried." Yagura spoke in business like manner.

"but I-" naruto started but he was cut off by utakata whom sensed the tension and in an effort to change the subject he asked "hey naruto why are you on a journey anyways? You look like you just became a genin."

At this naruto perked up immediately " I'm searching for those who are like me! I convinced the hokage years ago so I was given permission, as long as I follow the given restrictions, to find those whom are like me and make 'Tails' , I only have a year though..." naruto said making hand gestures from time to time.

"What do you mean by 'those like you' naruto?" Utakata asked trying to keep the subject from going back to the rejection from the hokage

"promise me you won't hate me,laugh,or think I'm crazy?" They both nodded "I'm looking for the other jinchuuriki" at this the other two visibly flinched but naruto was not done speaking "now that I think of it he said there were two from the kirigakure,kumogakure,and iwagakure there is one in sunagakure and takigakure that makes 9. hey do you guys know the ones from your village?!" Naruto asked

'know them?! We are them!' Yagura and utakata thought with a blank look in their eyes.

They looked at each other's eyes wondering wether or not they should tell him they looked back at the last couple days they've spent with him and decided to tell him but the question was would they join tails? They decided to join sicnr they had nothing better to do their village hated them their own friends betrayed the village as well and there was nothing left there except their friends and the village they betrayed by. (by betrayed I mean treated harshly and badly no matter how many times they helped protect it)

"Umm naruto we don't just know them we are them." at this Naruto's eyes popped out in shock

"wait you aren't lying right if not will you please join me!?" They looked at each other (yagura and utakata) and smiled they turned back to left to sleep.

Day 5:

They went to work as usual protecting tazuna and all what they didn't know was that two men barged into the family's home while they were at the bridge.

*knock* *knock* " I'm coming!" Tsunami yelled "who might this b-" she was able to while looking up to see who it was but she got cut off as she got knocked out "well isn't this a pretty little lady, we might get paid a lot for her." Man 1 said as they started to look around the house.

A/N sorry this is out late and that it's not as long but my computer broke and I'm trying out publishing from my phone but it's so hard to edit c.c sorry for the long wait even though it's short *sad kittenears*


	12. Saving,Bets and Departure

They were in the middle of a forest where a warehouse lay. they hid in the trees forming a plan about how they should save tsunami they decided to wait till night and strike then first hiding in the shadows and attacking the guards only using jutsu and killing if necessary.

Time skip 6pm

"are you ready fox?slug?" Yagura asked into the mic the other two signaled 'ready' and yagura made the signal to go.

Naruto headed in first knocking out the first two guards at the entrance signaling it was okay to move forward to slug and turtle (I swear I looked this up and apparently isobu is a turtle you can even check the wiki) they once again hid in the shadows once they entered but strangely enough for some reason there were no guards. they proceeded with caution there were several traps that got them pretty damaged but they're bijuus took care of that for them.

When they reached the end of the warehouse the saw tsunami crucified with many bruises cuts and soon to be scars. She was covered in blood head to toe her chest was still falling and rising meaning she was indeed still alive.

"They must have tortured her the poor thing." yagura said stating the fact on all their minds

"but it's strange isn't it why weren't there any other guards besides the ones in the front?" Naruto asked

"yes it is the problem is we don't know why there were no other guards it's as if it was planned." Utakata and suddenly they heard a sizzling noise "shi* they planted explosive tags they plan to destroy this ward house!" Naruto yelled

Naruto quickly did the hand seals for the earth release:earth dome and it quickly surrounded tsunami's lithe body.

The others took the attack head on and everything went black (white maybe? If that's what unconsciousness is for you).

Time Skip next day:

One by one naruto yagura and utakata woke up the last thing they saw before oblivion was fire and a bloody tsunami.

"Tsunami tsunami what happened to her!?" Naruto yelled suddenly

"she is fine she is asleep in the other room." tazuna said "so my jutsu DID work yes! Finally it worked!"he shouted which confused utakata,yagura, and tazuna as to what worked(for those if you who don't know naruto is a wind type so if I remember correctly learning the opposite element's jutsu is harder)

"the earth dome jutsu worked!" He yelled again and at that the others went 'oooohh' "how long have we been asleep?." yagura asked seriously

"5 days you have been asleep for five days." tazuna said gravely and the others understood why the time to gather the money was almost up and zabuza will kill them if they don't have evidence.

Meanwhile at gato's base (where zabu is):

"Zabuza you haven't done anything useful so you're fired." Gato said to zabuza, at this zabuza felt his blood boil "what do you mean I haven't done anything I've sent plenty to the grave for you were gonna pay soon weren't you?!" He yelled "let me rephrase that you aren't needed anymore." Gato replied snapping his fingers as other mercenaries entered the room with weapons at the ready to attack zabuza.

He just stood there though as they charged towards him but as soon as they closed in on him he disappeared or rather they could not see anything any, everything went black as they descended into the dark abyss of death into the depths of hell. (for they have sinned remember that) gato was coming soon as well. gato looked at zabu and haku-who came out of the shadows- with fear as zabuza slowly approached him with the look of anger and vengeance in them. as he reached gato he made sure not to kill him immediately for that would be far to merciful for the lying con man. he made each hit painful, he hit every pain inducing pressure point and made him bleed but he did not let him die every time he was on the verge of death haku healed him but then the torture came again (i am leaving out most of the torture but he does do the i.e pulling of nails pulling or hair etc) this continued for two straight days until it was the time to meet yagura, utakata, and naruto again.(yes he killed gato)

narrator time:

now most of you may be wondering what happened to those men? basically what happened was as soon as haku saw them he left the shadows and launched senbon to hit their pressure point as zabuza also attacked them. great coordination on their part really now then back to the story!

with naruto and co:

a loud sound came from the downstairs of tazuna's house in which they all immediately rushed down to find a very mad zabu and a masked haku "what are you doing breaking down this door,zabu?" yagura sighed as he asked "tch at least you won the bet... gato that cheating bas*ard!" zabuza said as he punched a wall to his immediate right

"so that means you'll have to listen to the mist again huh zabu?" yagura said with a smirk on his face "tch damn right it does even though I'm evil i at least have pride in keeping my word." with that the matter was resolved and the days passed by until the bridge was finished.

time skip bridge is done:

" this may be a little late but here is your paycheck." tazuna said as he handed the money to naruto and co "it was no problem old man!' naruto said happily they all said goodbye to each other as they headed their own way...

Now who shall he encounter next time hmmm? with 2/8 main members excluding himself his journey continues.

tbc

 **A/N I'm sorry for the wait . i just couldn't take editing on my phone so i waited till i got my computer back which is why I'm updating it i hope you enjoy! oh and i know about the bad capitalization and grammar i just don't really capitalize things and idk why and please leave a review! .**


End file.
